My Heart Will Go On
by rainbow4imagination
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet on a plane, will they be able to push through their past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So this story is shared with Lioness222. She created all chapters from Callie's POV and mine are from Arizona's... I believe we're just switching off chapters. I'm sorry if the writing is kind of weird, but we want people to know the difference in our writing and are just writing like it was our own story... I really hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"You are now free to move about the cabin," the pilot's voice concluded his little speech with a ding. An old woman on the other side of the aisle stood to rush to the bathroom and relieve herself, and Callie grinned to herself as she fiddled with her iPod, playing a game to keep herself occupied at the plane climbed higher in the sky. Old people with tiny bladders always amused the Latina for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that she could spend hours in the OR without having to pause for a bathroom break, but she just found the whole idea of stopping something just to relieve oneself ridiculous. In any case, the old woman seemed to be enjoying her trip to the bathroom more than the blond sitting next to the ortho surgeon. Trying to be subtle about it, Callie would occasionally glance at the blond out of the corner of her eye, then quickly back to her game. The other woman seemed absolutely mortified by what she was going through. Between the white-knuckle grip on the arm rest and the fact that her lips moved a mile a minute in what appeared to be desperate prayer, Callie had a feeling that the other woman was not a fan of the take-off portion of flights. Or maybe even all portions of flights. Meanwhile, a flight in an airplane didn't phase Callie at all. Maybe it was her time flying around with the Peace Corps., or maybe it was just her generally laid-back attitude, but Calliope Torres was extremely relaxed on plane rides. When she didn't sleep, she goofed off or read, and occasionally stood to stretch cramped muscles. She had never had a bad experience flying, and she had never been afraid of a plane ride before. It was all a cake wall to Callie.<p>

"Oh dear Lord, please just let this thing move quickly," the blond next to her said, probably a little louder than she had meant to.

"Is this your first time flying or something?" Callie finally asked, turning away from her game to face the young woman.

The blond had her eyes squeezed tight, her head tilted upwards the tiniest bit. Her expression was tight as if she were nauseated, frightened, and annoyed all at once.

"Not my first time, but I'll always hate it," the blond nearly gasped. She didn't open her eyes to look at Callie, keeping them clenched tight in fear. "My father told me before I start my new job I deserved a vacation. He told me that right before he told me he bought me an expensive trip to Jamaica. You don't turn down a trip worth more than a huge TV, especially when it's non-refundable."

"Good point," Callie said. "At least Jamaica is beautiful though, right?"

"It had better be," the woman replied.

"Believe me," Callie said, "it is. Beautiful beaches, clear skies, great food... It's amazing there."

"Well isn't that nice," the blond said. She sounded mildly sarcastic, and Callie didn't take offense given the woman's current state of panic.

"You really should find a way to calm down," Callie said. "This much stress could give you an apoplexy or something."

"Want to help me out with that then?" the blond asked.

"Maybe counting backwards from one hundred?" Callie suggested.

The blond tried that, but she didn't get through the seventies before the plane gave a sudden lurch to one side as it turned. Callie watched her grip tighten and suddenly found herself admiring the long, delicate, but capable looking fingers clutching the seat. Maybe in another context those fingers could be-The Latina shook her head to herself. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Am I really that horny?' Thinking on it a moment, it had been months since Erica Hahn had disappeared from Callie's life and the ortho surgeon had declared a vow of celibacy. She often caught herself in the middle of those kinds of inappropriate thoughts, but on a plane? _Kind of a strange place to think like that._

"That isn't working," the blond said, sounding close to tears.

Callie pried the blond's fingers from the arm rest they shared and took the hand in her own. It was the only thing she could think to do.

The blond's fingers relaxed a little at the contact, and she took a breath. Callie was glad she wasn't still clenching her fingers the way she had around the arm rest. It would be a bit difficult to perform surgeries with crushed fingers.

"So what's your name?" Callie asked. "I'm Calliope Torres, but you can just call me Callie if you'd prefer."

"Arizona Robbins," the blond replied. After a moment she murmured, "Calliope... I like it."

"It's Greek," Callie said. "It means 'beautiful voice.'"

"So do you sing?" the blond asked.

"Occasionally. Not professionally. Or even semi-professionally. In my shower mostly."

"I wouldn't mind hearing that," the blond said absentmindedly. As if realizing how that could be interpreted, she blushed furiously, her eyes springing open. "I mean hearing you singing, not hearing you in the shower. Your speaking voice is nice, so your singing voice must be nice, too."

Callie grinned and patted the blond's hand to quiet her before she said more to embarrass herself. At least her mind was off the plane for the moment.

"What are you planning on doing in Jamaica?" Callie asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. "Meeting anyone?"

"No," Arizona said. "Just going by myself, since my parents couldn't afford to come themselves."

"Same," Callie said. "Though I just decided I wanted a vacation. I didn't exactly invite anyone else except my friend Mark, but it's his girlfriend's birthday this week, so he stayed home."

"Alone in Jamaica," Arizona murmured. "Funny, since it's supposed to be one of those romantic getaways, like for honeymoon couples and stuff."

Callie realized suddenly that Arizona was staring at her, meeting her gaze intensely. She felt herself flush from the gaze, but didn't break the eye contact. She figured it was just Arizona trying to keep her mind off the flight by focusing very hard on something else. If that something happened to be Callie, well, so be it-as long as the blond wasn't having a panic attack anymore.

"Well we could each meet people," Callie said. "Maybe I meet a hot Jamaican person. Maybe you meet a sexy guy who's on a vacation by himself as well."

"I'm a lesbian," Arizona said, smiling slightly. "If you change that to sexy woman traveling alone though, I'm more than willing to meet someone here."

Was it just Callie's celibacy-addled brain that made her think the blond squeezed her hand the tiniest bit, or was that actually happening? The intense gaze did nothing to help with Callie's confusion.

Before she could think any longer on it, Arizona was hurrying on. "Anyway, I'm staying at this small hotel with it's own little lagoon or cove or whatever you call it. They have snorkeling expeditions, coral reef explorations with scuba gear, apparently good food, and they have talent shows among the guests once a week. Kind of a cute place with a lot of neat touristy things."

"Sounds neat," Callie said, trying to shake the feeling she'd had previously when she swore the blond's meaning was different than what she actually said. "I'm just staying at a cheap hotel near a beach. Gonna soak up some rays. It's a twenty minute drive from the airport, which is why I picked it-easy transportation. I'm just planning on getting there and spending all of the rest of the time in my bathing suit."

"That sounds really nice," Arizona said.

Callie knew she wasn't dreaming when she saw Arizona's eyes flick away from Callie's for a brief moment to look downward. At Callie's chest. She wouldn't have noticed had she not noticed how intensely Arizona stared into her eyes.

"I hope it will be," Callie said. "I want to get a little tanner." Deciding to see how much she could play with the blond without being too obvious, she added, "I kind of want to find a private place so I can fix this weird tan line I have. I figure a little topless sunbathing never hurt anyone, right?"

'Except melanoma patients of course,' she added silently.

Arizona nodded. "Not a bad plan," she said. "Personally, I'd get rid of all tan lines. Why stop at just the top when you can have a completely even tan all over?"

With a small shock, Callie realized Arizona was teasing her back.

"I don't know if partial public nudity is legal in Jamaica, never mind complete public nudity," she said, blushing the tiniest bit.

"It'd be nice if it was legal," Arizona said, her eyes traveling downward for a second and then quickly back up, as if Arizona had realized her drifting gaze and was correcting it. Callie could tell this shocked the blond as much as it shocked the Latina.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room," Arizona said, suddenly pulling her hand from Callie's grasp and standing to try and get into the aisle.

Arizona sat in the window seat (which didn't help much for her fear of flying) and to get to the aisle, she would have to climb over Callie and then pass the empty aisle seat. Despite claims that this airline had the most leg room, Arizona could not just sidle past the raven-haired Latina.

In a rushed movement that soon turned awkward, Arizona began to climb across Callie, pausing for just a moment when her first foot touched the ground. Callie forced her hands to stay down at her sides when she realized the blond was straddling her, even if accidentally. Callie's celibate state was going to go out the window if the blond didn't move, and move fast.

Thankfully, Arizona hurried to get off of Callie and she rushed down the aisle. Callie, realizing she was sitting straight up in her seat, forced herself to relax. That blond was way too damn attractive for her own good. Or maybe Callie had been single for so long that any sort of attention like that made her insanely horny.

Not even bothering to take her iPod out again to play games, Callie instead stared at her hands. She couldn't help but wonder what about their conversation had suddenly made her feel so... Electrified. She hadn't noticed it before-she had been too busy drowning in the sea of blue she found in the blond's eyes-but she suddenly felt a little warm, a little flushed, a little aroused.

Of course, what could she do on a plane? She couldn't very well take care of the situation. It would be too public a forum for that sort of thing.

Suddenly realizing a good ten minutes had passed, Callie wondered why Arizona had not returned. Was she still in the bathroom?

Worried she had run the blond off with something she had said, the Latina peered around the cabin. No sign of Arizona. Good, that meant she hadn't sneaked away to find another seat away from Callie.

So she was still in the bathroom then? Who took that long to go, other than an old person?

Deciding to check and see if the blond was okay, Callie stood and made her way down the aisle to the lavatory. She stood poised to knock when she heard a muffled groan. Her hand froze.

The groan itself was not spectacular. It was a low, pleasing sound, one not entirely too loud, but not too soft either. It was just not a groan one usually heard from a bathroom.

It sounded more like one usually heard from a bedroom.

Her curiosity was piqued.

She lowered her hand and waited, feigning a need to go as she listened. She didn't hear much through the door, just the occasional grunt or groan, but it was enough to send a shock right through her.

Arizona was getting off in there.

If anyone had attempted to push Callie out of the way, she was sure she wouldn't be able to move, given that her feet felt suddenly glued to the floor. She wasn't sure whether it was from shock or for the electricity she felt running through her body.

The idea of getting off in an airplane was not an uncommon one. Callie had heard plenty of stories of people doing that. She had just never actually encountered a person who had. It startled, shocked, and intrigued her. Not to mention the image of the blond in her head was a particularly delightful one, especially for someone who hadn't gotten laid in months.

So Callie stood, rooted to the spot, staring at the door with her mouth the tiniest bit open.

After a moment, she realized that there was a muffled and strangled noise, one that must have been trying to be loud if the person emitting it hadn't been trying to keep it quiet. Realizing her mouth was dry, Callie hurried back to her seat, hoping to flag down a flight attendant for a water and hoping to avoid meeting Arizona on her way out of the bathroom, post-orgasm.

The flight attendant walked down, took Callie's order for a water and began to move away.

"Oops, pardon me ma'am," the flight attendant said, smiling widely.

"Not your fault," Arizona said, smiling back. "I kind of snuck up on you there."

The two women squeezed around each other and Callie looked straight forward, trying to calm herself so the color in her face wouldn't go crazy. She could literally feel the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"'Scuse me, Calliope," Arizona said, though she didn't hesitate. She climbed right over Callie the same way she had before.

Callie tried to melt into the seat, hoping that trying to melt in would make her hands stop wanting to grab the blond. Melty hands couldn't reach out, right?

Finally, after what seemed like entirely too much fuss and movement, Arizona was back in her seat.

"Took you a while," Callie said, glancing at Arizona out of the edge of her gaze. "Everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Arizona replied, searching in her carry-on for a magazine.

"You seem a lot more relaxed now," the Latina added.

That got Arizona's attention. She froze and then straightened, looking at Callie first warily, and then, finding only curiosity and poorly-masked desire, smiled a little.

"Well eventually the conversation between us would have inevitably stopped," the blond said. "And I didn't want to white knuckle it the whole way there. So I found a way to relax myself."

"I see," Callie said. "And how was it?" She wasn't sure what was possessing her to ask. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't had any action in a long time, maybe it was the fact that she found the now lightly-messed blond hair incredibly sexy. Either way, the question was out and there was no taking it back.

Arizona grinned and winked in response, then went back to searching for a magazine.

Callie grinned back. "Glad to hear it," she murmured. Even quieter, hoping the other woman couldn't hear her, she added, "Wish I could've been there."

Arizona abandoned her search for the magazine and straightened up in her chair, facing Callie. She reached up with confident hands and held the Latina's face, her fingers winding through the long black hair. Before Callie could register just what was happening, their lips had connected and Callie felt a jolt of pure energy run through her veins. Her eyes closed and her hands found their way to the blond's body, pulling her the tiniest bit closer.

Just as suddenly, they were apart again, staring breathlessly at one another. Arizona broke the silence.

"I wish you could've been, too," she said coyly.

With a small smile, Arizona returned to her search, leaving Callie shocked, aroused, and delighted.

This was definitely the best plane ride she had ever been on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Praise for Lioness222's chapter? Any suggestions, comments? Don't be afraid to be harsh... we'll just BEAT YOU UP! Ahem... I mean, we'll just thank you and take your comments into consideration... thanks, all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I apologize for my first attempt at Ch.2. I honestly don't even remember writing that, and I was in a hurry to get this chapter up, so I trusted it and just added what I needed to. Hopefully you find this chapter much more satisfactory! Happy reading! xxRainbow4imagination and Lioness222**

* * *

><p><em>Arizona grinned and winked in response, then went back to searching for a magazine.<em>

_Callie grinned back. "Glad to hear it," she murmured. Even quieter, hoping the other woman couldn't hear her, she added, "Wish I could've been there."_

_Arizona abandoned her search for the magazine and straightened up in her chair, facing Callie. She reached up with confident hands and held the Latina's face, her fingers winding through the long black hair. Before Callie could register just what was happening, their lips had connected and Callie felt a jolt of pure energy run through her veins. Her eyes closed and her hands found their way to the blond's body, pulling her the tiniest bit closer._

_Just as suddenly, they were apart again, staring breathlessly at one another. Arizona broke the silence._

_"I wish you could've been, too," she said coyly._

_With a small smile, Arizona returned to her search, leaving Callie shocked, aroused, and delighted._

_This was definitely the best plane ride she had ever been on._

****

Arizona's leg bounced as she thought back to her actions. She still didn't know where she had developed the nerve to kiss the beautiful Latina. What she did know was that Callie had enjoyed that kiss as much as she had. But what did that mean? What should she do, ask her out? They were going to the same country—the same area, even. _'But what if I get hurt…?'_ She let out an exasperated sigh and slapped down her magazine. Callie had fallen asleep, leaving Arizona to sit and think….overthink, really. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will begin our descent now. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The moment the pilot spoke the seatbelt sign "dinged" to life. _'If I do want to ask out Calliope, I better do it soon…'_

"Um, Callie…?" She waited until the brunette faced her and couldn't suppress a big smile as she saw the other woman's appearance. Her hair was cutely messed up and sleep was still heavy in her eyes.

"Arizona…hi. What's up?" Callie gave a tired smile, but her gaze never left Arizona, so she continued.

"Um…well we're going to be landing soon so I thought I'd…um…as….if you wanted to…find me one of these days in Jamaica? We can…sightsee or….go to a nice restaurant, or something."

Callie gave her a 100-watt smile that had Arizona melting right there. "That sounds great, Arizona. Lemme just give you my number!" She turned to her carrion and dug out a pen and paper, scribbling down her number. "I don't really care about the 'overseas cost'. I have money to spare." She handed Arizona her number with another human-melting smile.

Arizona smiled back, making sure her dimples were showing, before taking the paper. She reached into her own bag and grabbed a paper and pencil. She wrote down her number and lightly set it in the Latina's still outstretched hand. "I don't mind, either. It's worth it in this case." She winked and turned back to her stuff. Suddenly the plane gave a lurch and Arizona was back to white-knuckling the arm rest. "Oh god…. I hate flying!"

Callie removed Arizona's hand from the arm rest forcefully and placed it in between hers. "It's okay, Arizona, I'm here. I've got you." She met the blue eyes and held their gaze.

Arizona felt herself calming down as she looked into those incredible eyes. The smooth chocolate color soothing her nerves while the feel of her soft hands brushing hers kept her still. "Thank you", she breathed. _"Ladies and Gentlemen….welcome to Jamaica. Have a safe and wonderful vacation and thank you for flying Delta Airlines."_

Callie gave Arizona an excited smile and gathered her things, waiting for Arizona to do the same. " Come on, Arizona! You're such a slow poke!"

The blonde stuck out her tongue at the brunette and slung her bag over her shoulder. "You're quite pushy, there, Calliope!"

"Well…we are the only ones left on the plane, Arizona." There was a teasing glint in her eyes.

Arizona looked around to see the Latina was correct. "Oh Callie! I'm sorry! I hope your ride hasn't left without you or anything!" When she noticed Callie still smiling and waiting, she realized that the brunette either didn't care, or never really had a ride.

"Tell you what.. to make it up to me, you let me share a cab with you."

"It'll have to go to two stops, Callio—well….where are you staying, anyway?"

"Well, miss nosy, wouldn't you like to know! Do I have myself a stalker?"

Arizona looked down and blushed furiously. "I was just asking….didn't wanna make the poor driver stop at two places."

"Arizona, I was kidding! I'm staying at the Marriott hotel; as nice as Jamaica is, I can't stand being in a class B hotel." The brunette still had a smile on her face as they walked and talked. Arizona wondered what could keep Callie smiling so much.

"Weird….that's where I'm staying." She eyed the Latina to see what kind of reaction she would get.

"That's great! Now we can hang out on rainy days—if any—and maybe just hang out most days! I mean….only if you want to.." Now it was Callie's turn to be sheepish and timid.

Arizona chuckled and bumped Callie. "Well, now I don't feel so bad asking if you'd like to have dinner with me one night. Like…" she trailed off, beginning to get nervous again.

"….a date? Perfect. I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask." Oh…there was that smile again! "There's my luggage…one sec."

Arizona watched the other woman stride over to the belt and hoist out her luggage. She watched how her hips swayed and her muscles popped. _'One word….yum.' _She noticed the woman directly in front of her now; the look on her face said that Arizona had completely missed something she had said.

"I'm sorry…what?" The Latina gave her a smirk. "I asked what your luggage looks like."

Arizona began to blush, realizing she had randomly grabbed a suitcase for this vacation—not really expecting to meet someone of interest. "Um…. -"

"Sorry, didn't catch that…?"

"It's….pink…with butterflies and flowers on it. Right there!" She hurried forward and grabbed the bag, swinging it out with a bit of difficulty—managing to smack a guy right in the face. "Oops! Sorry, sir!" The man glared at her, sniffed, and walked away. She stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded back to Callie. "Kay, we can get a cab now!"

Callie smiled at her and led her out, putting her hand on the small of Arizona's back. Arizona reveled in the touch, feeling a tingle start from where Calliope was touching her all the way to her toes. She inadvertantly closed her eyes and ended up tripping over the other woman's suitcase. "Dammit! God, that was embarassing!"

Callie kneeled down and grabbed the blonde, guiding her up off the ground. "That was totally my fault, Arizona! I am so sorry!" As Arizona met her eyes, she noticed the woman was holding back a laugh.

"It's not funny, Calliope!" She crossed her arms and turned away from her.

"Don't be such a child! C'mon, I see a cab."

****

The two women entered the hotel sweaty; both from carrying their luggage and the heat outside. The basked in the cool air of the air-conditioned lobby. As they approached the front desk, they were greeted by bell boys who immediately grabbed their things and placed them on a luggage cart. Arizona smiled in thanks and proceeded to the desk. She nodded to the lady and gave her name. "Alright, Ms. Robbins, you are in room D4. That will be the fourth floor. Thank you for choosing Marriott hotels!" Arizona smiled to her as well and stood by her cart, waiting for Callie. As she approached, she straightened up.

Callie held up her key. "C8, what about you?"

Arizona held up her key, as well. "D4. One of us will have to maneuver."

Callie smiled and lightly ran her hand down Arizona's arm. "I don't mind." She met the blonde's eyes, something new sparkling in them.

Arizona swallowed and looked away. "Um…shall we go to your room first?" When the brunette nodded she began to walk to the elevators. The ride up was silent and tense. Both feared to speak, not knowing what might spill from their lips. Arizona really did like this woman, but the last time she had let herself fall in love, her heart had been used and broken into a million pieces. She had just mended it, and wasn't ready to put it back on the line again.

When they reached C8, Callie turned to face her. "Have a great night, Arizona."

"….you too, Calliope." Before Arizona could turn around to leave, Callie's lips were on hers. At first Arizona was stiff, not ready for it. Shortly after she began to relax into it, letting their lips meld together. Slowly and reluctantly they parted, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"Mmmm, a great night indeed…" Callie exclaimed, giving Arizona another one of her heart-melting smiles.

****

Arizona opened the door to her room and shoved her luggage inside, not bothering to really put it away. She collapsed onto her bed and brought her fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes and thought about the sensational feeling of Callie's full lips on her own when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a number she vaguely recognized but did not have in her phone. She decided to open it.

_I say you and I have breakfast tomorrow and then try and find some shit to look at. xCallie_

Arizona smiled at the text message and brought the phone to her chest, biting her lip. She thought for a moment before replying.

_Sounds super! I'll come bye around 8! xArizona_

_ Can't wait. Sleep tight, Arizona. xCallie_

Arizona read the last message and smiled once again. She switched it off and climbed into bed, not bothering to change. So far….this vacation was looking pretty darn good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are great and RESPECTFUL critcism is nice, as well. We also accept requests of what you want to see later. We might not put it in, but we'll definitely give it some consideration! Thank you to the reviewers who let me know about the first attempt at this chapter! I want to apologize again and hope this chapter was much much better! <strong>


End file.
